The outsider
by AngelFIREflower
Summary: thought Jackson was the only outsider well guess again her name is Ellie and she plays ice queen in life her rough backround and cold viper like outside may have you fooled but her heart just needs to be melted down from her bad past..who could do that...
1. Chapter 1

We all boarded the plane now I for one didn't want to go on this stupid trip but the school was worried I wasn't making any friends and they called my dear old dad who is away most of the time so he just jumps at that idea. You see I guess it's not really his fault he's a general for the US army so that makes me an army brat so he's away most of the time its doesn't really bother me I got use to it and I like to be left alone im what you would call independent. I can take care of myself fine. I just started at this new school called Hartwell School well to put it this way no one knows me and you no what I don't care I just turn on my I pod and get out my sketch book and tune them out well they must think im something else well with my reputation I wouldn't put it past them I might be an army brat but im sure not no angel at first I was but than we moved to this place in Philadelphia and I grew right out of it that's also when I started sturin up trouble I was hangin with a bad crowd I guess. Well after getting into a couple fights stealing some stuff and ya well you get the point I was a regular old gangsta but that didn't bother me none but than I got sent to Juvie and everything changed well I didn't but my life did we moved again surprise.. Surprise well than it was off to LA were there's all these pretty boys and preppy girls at this school but hey guess what they weren't expecting something like me Id walk though the halls whispers would start ahh the rumors "I heard shes fresh out of juvie" "I heard she's really dangerous I think she killed someone" whatever they just talking shit! But I do agree I wont lie about being to Juvie but of course they wont ask they to scared… Now anyway back to this stupid trip like I said before I don't wanna be here but besides that I take a glance around the plane im the first one on so I find myself a seat in the very back hoping no one notices me and just incase they do I blare my I pod with the song Remember The Name by Fort Miner I also take out my sketch book and just relax. Than a whole bunch of very cheerful teens were practically screaming with excitement I was thinking in my head I'll give you 5 seconds to shut up than actually the captain said that well not in the threatening way but you get what I mean anyway all the delighted teens were seated and I was just chillin in the back no one to notice me and I was glad…than my thoughts were interrupted this guy Jackson was standing by me I guess he wanted to not be noticed either or might have just been the fact there were no more seats… anyway he sat down I give him a look that clearly said leave me alone ok and you know what he gave me this board yet threatening look and turned on his I pod and sat back and relaxed I looked him over and actually he didn't seem to bad he had this gangsta approach well just like me I thought to myself well I guess hes kinda cool but im still not being all friendly to him…I turned my attention to the front of the plane there was a girl named Daley you know the type controlling, perfectionist, and on the egotistic side. Then there was a little kid next to her Daley's little brother I guess…anyway his names Lex he seems pretty smart talking about all this technical stuff and hes only like 9 he suddenly gets up and come walking to the back. ….great… I think to myself he takes a seat across from Jackson and they start talking well its kinda just Lex talking Jackson listening in casually whatever anyways I turn my attention again to the front of the plane. There's Jory, Abby, and Ian they seem pretty decent I guess but what do I care I don't know anything about them and same goes for them about me… and then there was Nathan he is kinda an ego case lets everyone know he's a boy scout and his great- great grandfather or something was this big explorer he's controlling to, then there's Melissa she's a kinda nervous girl, goody to shoes type you know basic girl next door. Also there was Taylor uhh….. preppy princesses that thinks they can get whatever they want just by batting their eyelashes and flipping their hair you know arrogant brats like that well they make me sick just watching them and of course getting what they want well that's basically Taylor ya……then to my utmost displeasure there's this funny guy well at least he thinks he is he practically drools when it come to Taylor uhhhh……hes conceited, deceiving, and lets just put it this way he's not the nicest guy but what should I care hey guess what I don't.. Well the last is Captain Russell well what can you say about a guy with a pineapple Hawaiian shirt on shorts and some flip flops well I don't really know much about him but take this into hand he doesn't look like a kid kinda person…well that was everyone ………great…im gonna have fun I thought sarcastically. I turn my attention to my sketch book drawing a little sketch of the plane and the outside well as much as you can see from the window and we started moving I thought to myself this is going to be a long trip…Hours later it started it was thundering and lightning outside the plane I thought it was awesome. The people in the plane were frantic Nathan and Daley were running up and down the middle of the plane and Captain Russell yelling orders one in particular got everyone scared "sit down in your seats and buckle up"… But I remand calm and kept my cool although when I went to buckle my seat belt my hands trembled but my face remained expressionless like always. I looked around hopping no one saw my hands trembling than my hazel eyes met the bright sapphire eyes of Jackson …Crap! He noticed didn't he I gave him a cold look and looked back at my sketchbook and once again controlled my emotions. Than the plane started to shake and I grabbed a hold of the sides of the arm rests gripping them tightly but my one hand it was gripping something soft but yet rough I looked to that side and looked down it was a hand… I wrenched my hand away and dreaded looking up at the owner to the hand…Jackson… he must have been gripping the sides of the armrest too I thought to myself, but I looked up and sure enough Jackson was giving me this deep look I gave him another cold look and I could of sworn I saw a flicker of hurt but it was gone in a second covered by the expressionless look that I have used so much to cover my emotions. Well my emotions were working up so I snapped the rubber band that was on my wrist a few times a therapy that I picked up on as a substitute for cutting just a few more snaps and I should be good I say to myself mentally. Than my edginess was gone and I returned to my sketching which also calmed me down. You see sometimes I feel I wish I could be five again than maybe I could spend a little more time with my mom she died in a car accident I was with her I was about 10 that was 4 years ago and im still haven problems getting over it I guess that's why I took up on cutting it was the only pain I could control of coarse if anyone knew about it they would think I was a total psycho but hey like I said before what do I care…But my life's pretty messed up no mom, dad that's never home, and I pretty much have to take care of myself but hey I love my independence…Now back to the plane everyone was screaming Jory was clearly as she was yelling "were gonna die" over and over again. Actually Captain Russell, Jackson, and I were the only ones that weren't screaming but there was just fear flickering in our eyes. Than we crashed… at first I thought I was dead than I felt someone watching me and I open my eyes which at sometime closed it was Jackson his eyes were full of concern than quickly covered it up with the expressionless face again and I made sure mine was in check he whispered in a mumble "you ok" I say "ya fine" and got up and walked down the center of the plane and cracked open the door. Everyone was screaming no and something about water I just toned them out and jumped down onto the sandy ground that's when I looked at the surroundings and I knew… we were lost on a deserted island I saw Jackson walk past me and then Daley was shouting names to make sure everyone was ok "Nathan" "over here" he said, than went down the list of people "Ellie" she said I presented myself and just gave he an expressionless look, she started again "ok that's everyone and were all ok, now I think we should try and set up for camp and ration food just to be safe." "And every one should were hats so we don't get sun stroke" she continued while passing around baseball caps she stopped on me to take one but I put up my hood and walked away earphones blasting and sketchbook in hand. I settled myself against a tree and starting a sketch of the jungle, than I heard something behind me I got out my knife that was tied to on my ankle because I took it everywhere a habit that I picked up when I was in Juvie I had to protect myself, an it gave me a sense of security. It could be some type of animal bloodthirsty or something I thought turning toward it but to my surprise it was Jackson. He eyed the pocketknife that was like a dagger and I lowered it and fastened it to my ankle again I began to walk away snapping my rubber band again and he stops me he says whats with the rubber band I look at him and give him a cold look wouldn't you like to know and I started walking away again but I heard footsteps behind me "come on I'm not going to tell anyone iv been to Juvie to I'm no snitch" he says with a expressionless face, I give up I just say it's a therapy I said expressionless he gives me a puzzled look than his eyes widen but just for a split second than he puts on his expressionless face and calmly says so than you…or you use to…you know I finish his sentence for him "cut" I say ya why he says I wasn't ready to tell him why though I just said a lot of reasons and walked away this time he didn't stop me. Sometimes I wish I could turn back time and then maybe I could spend a little more time with my mom. Its weird how you can lose someone so quickly like the saying you don't know what you got till its gone well at first it was hard trying to realize at the age of ten that you wont see your mom again than when I did realize I blamed myself still do sometimes. She in a car accident I was right beside her it was right after she picked me up from a ballet rehearsal sometimes I wonder if I hadn't had that rehearsal would she still be alive but after the rehearsal there was a drunk driver that smashed right into us she died I was hospitalized that's when my life changed we moved more than we moved to Philly when I was 13 and you know the rest got a reputation you know. But I blamed myself for her death. Ellie Richardson, motherless daughter, with absent father that's who I am and I'm ok with that. I go back to the plane and retrieved my backpack that I had hidden under the seat. Than I went outside were everyone was fighting because Captain Russell was going to look for some help in the jungle or find somewhere past it either way he was going for help.

Daley: I think he should go. Nathan: What if he gets hurt, he said sharply

Daley: and what if helps only a few yards away, at this Nathan glared at her and said as a matter of fact, I happen to know- Captain Russell: Hey children give it a rest the decisions made. Jory: I'll go! Ian: me to! Abby: well be safe in a group. Daley: see they'll be fine. Nathan just shook his head. Than after packing Jory, Ian, Abby, and Captain Russell disappeared into the jungle. And we all knew we were alone now. I was sitting on the beach sketching when Jackson and Lex came over, great… company… just what I needed… I thought bitterly. Jackson was the first to talk "we have a problem" Ellie: than why don't you go tell them I said bitterly not taking my eyes off the sketch and I pointed to the plane were Daley and Nathan were at. Lex: because they wont listen to me no one does they just treat me like a baby its not fair. Ellie: Lives not fair take it from someone who knows. And I started to get up to walk away but Lex and Jackson put their hands on my shoulders kept me seated I glared at them and shrug there hands off my shoulders and give them a look that could kill Ellie: What is it now? Jackson: we came to talk to you about a problem and maybe have you help us with a solution Lex explain. He took a deep breath and began Lex: the tides coming in and were going to lose the plane if we don't do something. Ellie: Great… so were going to lose the plane meaning all the useful stuff in it to. Lex: ya and if we don't do something quick and we lose the plane there's a slight chance we wont ever get off the island, because the plane its like an SOS planes above might be able to see it, its also are radio and if its in range of another plane than we can reach them and send for help. Ellie: ok so if we lose the plane im going to be stuck with you people for a long time ya id rather not. Jackson: So what do you think we should do? Ellie: well if they wont listen well just have to make them. I got up and Jackson and Lex trail behind me, I didn't like the feeling of them begin so close behind so I sped up a little.

Meanwhile back were Lex and Jackson were they were talking. Lex: whats up with her? You ever notice how cold she is toward everyone and doesn't like to talk to anyone. Jackson: ya but she probably has reasons, he thought of back in the jungle were they talked.

Flashback

I eyed the pocketknife that was like a dagger then she lowered it and fastened it to her ankle again she began to walk away while snapping a rubber band against her wrist again like I saw her doing on the plane. Whats with the rubber band I ask expressionless she gives me a cold look and says "wouldn't you like to know" and starts walking away again but I pressed on the subject I didn't no why but there was something about Ellie that interested me maybe it was because it felt like we had a lot of stuff in our lives that were similar like for instants Juvenile hall "come on I'm not going to tell anyone iv been to Juvie to I'm no snitch" he says with a expressionless face, she seemed to give up and just says it's a therapy with an expressionless face I didn't understand a therapy than I finally realize she snaps a rubber band to her wrist there was this one girl in Juvie, Kat was her name she did that because a counselor found out she was cutting and did the rubber band snapping whenever she felt like cutting or when her emotions were out of control it calmed her down my eyes were wide I quickly switched it to my expressionless face and calmly said so than you…or you use to…you know.. But she finish my sentence "cut… ya" she say I ask her why but I don't think she wanted to tell me because she said "a lot of reasons" and walked away from him but this time I felt she needed her space so I didn't stop her.

End Flashback

Lex: ya but sometime I wonder if the rumors Daley told me about her are true you know because she does act like an ice queen.

Jackson: I think she just likes to be alone and again she probably has her reasons for acting like that. They were up by the group now Daley and Nathan were fighting again about a power thing, who should be leader, while Eric and Taylor were marching and saluting each other pathetically and, Ellie had stopped she looked at me as if waiting to explain so I took my spear and went on top of the plane then I threw it down into the middle and coldly said Lex has something to say after getting everyone's attention Eric: Whoa! He speaks…than Eric grinned stupidly chicken sticking to his teeth. Jackson looked at Lex he pointed to himself questioningly, looking surprised Jackson nodded. Lex: Uh thanks he said to Jackson than turned to the group I have something important to tell you, we have a problem unless we do something fast the plane will be gone in an hour.

Taylor: so what if we loose the plane.

Daley: yeah no problem it only has our food water and everything we need to survive in it. But so what she said sarcastically

Taylor: Ya but were not goning to be here long right. I mean are we? She said totally clueless

Ellie: oh my god can you be anymore clueless look around you do you see anyone coming to get us wake up princess because we may never be going home! She said in an icy tone. Everyone looked at her surprise she actually said something.

Eric: Whoa! she speaks too…

Taylor: well excuse me miss ice queen but like your any better to talk you've been in Juvenile hall for who knows what.

Ellie: What does that have to do with anything so what if I was in Juvie at least I could stick it out there you wouldn't last one day.

Eric: so you were in Juvenile hall he said kind of hesitant

Ellie: ya so what my past is none of your business so back off I said glaring at them all. They all looked pretty scared well except for Jackson and I knew why Flashback

I'm not going to tell anyone I've been to Juvie to I'm no snitch" he said with an expressionless face.

End Flashback

Jackson: Ellie's right her business is hers now can we get back to saving the plane.

Lex: ya can we please we don't have to much time left

Nathan: ok Daley you've been organizing the plane and you can take all the most important stuff out of the plane and get them to a high mark, while I save the plane.

Ellie: I just role my eyes at this here we go again.

Daley: you mean while you try to, she looked clearly irritated by Nathan's oblivious attempt to take charge of the situation. She clenched her jaw for a moment then said "you and you" pointing to Taylor and Melissa she was going to point to Ellie but with the fighting between Taylor and her she wasn't sure that was a good idea, "come with me" than turned to Nathan "Well? You just gonna stand there go save the plane". Than she walked toward the plane Melissa trailing behind her but Taylor didn't.

Taylor: "kinda bossy isn't she" she said to Nathan

Nathan: go Taylor! He shouted at her pointing to the plane. Taylor had a really surprise look on her face shocked a guy actually told her what to do. Eric, Jackson, Lex and- he stopped on me you sure you don't want to go with the girls.

Everyone looked at Nathan they knew that was definitely the wrong thing to say to Ellie.

Ellie: she glared at Nathan with a if looks could kill you'd be dead look. "Yes im sure" she said through clenched teeth, but you could see she was holding back from saying something else because Nathan just pretty much offended her. And she pulled out her knife getting ready to cut down vines. I cant believe he said that to me Ellie thought he actually had the guts just because I was a girl doesn't mean I'll break a nail over some guy stuff actually I did this stuff all the time at my dads military summer boot camp if not more. She ripped down another vine easily cutting it at the top, while Nathan was still trying to pull down and cut his first vine, he looked at Ellie in surprise now he knew why she was cold toward him when he asked her about going with the girls. She's stronger than she looks he thought, wow she's really strong as he saw her rip down her 7th vine and just flex her wrist cutting the long vine down when he was only on his 2nd Jackson moved toward Ellie "he didn't mean it the way it came out" he said referring to Nathan. Ellie just looked at him than said with a smirk "and you would know this how" and her face turned expressionless again turning back to the vine she successfully cut down.

Jackson: do you ever smile? He said trying to change the subject.

Ellie: what are you talking about? She said with a raised eyebrow

Jackson: all I've ever seen you do was have a expressionless face, a smirk, or a just plain angry look on your face or if you ever to let any emotions slip you put on your expressionless face or snap your rubber band, but I have never seen you smile.

Ellie: well neither do you, and what if I don't have anything to smile about.

Jackson: what do you mean? He said ripping down a vine cutting the top of it and watching it fall to the pile that he had cut down.

Ellie: never mind… I said gripping to vines and yanking them down than cutting the top and also watching it fall to her pile.

Jackson: so how'd you get so athletic or do you just like ripping down vines and cutting them down he said and gave me a small smile.

Ellie: the sides of my mouth twitched almost wanting to smile but I didn't, "my dad he's a army general he has these summer boot camps and I had to tag along because I couldn't stay by myself for the whole summer and he wanted to spend some quality time with me but now he could care less, but I still go to the boot camps, other than that im by myself a lot but I like it I got used to it…

Jackson: oh… wait what about your mom doesn't she stay with you.

Ellie: I started to snap my rubber band again "umm"

Jackson: sorry … I got to you… its about you mom isn't it?

Ellie: ya… id rather not talk about it…I said with an expressionless face.

Jackson: ok that's fine but if you ever need to vent im here.

Ellie: my lips started to twitch again as if wanting to smile and my stomach felt like it was in knots whats he doing to me I thought frustrated it like I lost control of my emotions. "Sure" I said expressionless again controlling my emotions. And I ripped down another vine than cut it with my knife.

Lex: I think all of this should be enough let's take it back to the plane and hurry we don't have much time. When at the plane they piled the vines in one bid pile Lex gripped a vine and pulled hard it snapped in to.

Eric: he sighed loudly than said "if your telling me I just spent the last hour breaking my back for-

Melissa: hold on I bet we could fix that. She braided three vines together than handed it to Lex "try that" she said and Lex pulled them this time they didn't break.

Lex: you're a genius Mel.

Melissa: who said home ec is useless.

Taylor: whats so special ive been braiding my hair since I was like two.

Nathan: your on he said while handing a vine to Taylor.

She looke at the vine irritability for a moment than looked back at the plane "I guess we better" she said

Nathan: ok people! lets get started lets start stripping the leaves off the vines and Mel and Taylor you start braiding. And to his suprise no one argued not even Taylor or Eric.


	2. Chapter 3

**As Jackson, Nathan, Eric, and Ellie all shed the leaves off the vines Eric started complaining as usual.**

**Eric: I mean cant I do something else it looks like you guy all have this covered. I could be doing something more important.**

**Ellie: I swear if he doesn't shut up…she thought while giving him a clearly annoyed look.**

**Nathan: oh ya Eric, and what important thing would that be? He said annoyed.**

**Eric: well I- um could be sun bathing- you know just incase one of us gets tired than I would be in tip top shape to fill the position.**

**Ellie: or you could shut your lazy a-**

**Just than Melissa came running down and interrupted Ellie with out knowing.**

**Melissa: guys we got all the vines braided that we had.**

**Jackson picked a bunch up and handed them to her.**

**Melissa: thanks than she took off back up to the plane.**

**Eric: and you were saying before Ellie. He said in a false cheery voice.**

**Ellie: "nothing" she said while glaring at him.**

**When they finished stripping the vines they brought them to the plane. Then they started tying the vines together and than to the plane. They pulled heaved and even tried to push it as a last resort but it wouldn't budge.**

**Lex: wait… just wait…**

**Taylor: For what!**

**Lex: for that! And a huge wave rocked the plane almost overwhelming it.**

**Lex: Now!**

**Daley: pull! Pull! Pull!**

**Then they finally got the plane to farther up shore…and to safety.**

**Everyone fell to the ground tired… all except Ellie who left toward the forest.**

**The group (aside from Ellie) went up toward the fire pit (that had no fire in it yet) and sat on the logs they had placed there.**

**Nathan: we should really try to make a fire. I know! I can use some of my skills to make it.**

**Daley: what skills… she said rolling her eyes.**

**Melissa: has anyone seen Ellie…**

**Taylor: you mean cold viper ice queen… no haven't seen her and don't plan to…**

**Eric: ya were not her keeper… he said than laughed the only ones who laughed at that were of course Taylor and Eric.**

**In the forest**

**Ellie was just leaning up against a tree thinking she did that a lot lately just thought about stuff like for instance her mom…**

**Than she heard foot steps behind her she turned and it was…**


	3. Chapter 4

**It was Jackson… ok take good easy breaths wait why am I doing this its not as if I like Jackson or anything… do I… no I couldn't… I cant…uhh! It's all just so damn confusing! Ellie thought furiously what is he doing to me alright Ellie just calm down he probably just wants to say hi or something… wait what am I saying…god ok just remain expressionless as usual and shake the emotions off. Good now all I have to do now is keep myself sane great… Ellie thought sarcastically.**

**Jackson: hi… umm what you doing. He said expressionlessly**

**Ellie: nothing… just… thinking**

**Jackson: about what? If you don't mind me asking…**

**Ellie: just stuff…**

**Jackson: any kind of specific stuff in mind…or is it you know personal.**

**Ellie: in a way it's personal but I don't really wanna talk about it.**

**Jackson: ok… um nice thinking spot …its...cool…**

**Ellie: ya cool…**

**Jackson: Nathan came up with this video diary thing we all get are own tape here's yours I thought id give it to you if I found you in the jungle just remember to keep it safe you know how Taylor and Eric are…he said handing the tape to her.**

**Ellie: ya I know they have to learn how to keep there greedy little hands off other people's stuff…**

**Jackson: ya so- you were in Juvie…**

**Ellie: ya I was and you were to…**

**Jackson: ya I was so why'd you go…**

**Ellie thought for a minute should I tell him ya sure he's been to Juvie and like he said before he not the snitching type.**

**Ellie: my dads a army general so we moved a lot we moved to this town in Philly bad neighbor hood but what did he care he wasn't home half the time so, I needed to make some friends you know the ones that you wont get beaten up over and you know… well I hooked up with this guy he thought I was cute or something well I wasn't really looking for a boyfriend and we just you know stayed friends… anyways he let me hang with him and his crew and that's when I started to get into some trouble. We'd steal shit and you know vandalize stuff and do you know gangsta shit… than we stole this car once cops came I had the guys take off and I had the heat go to me and drove the car down the fast down the street cops tailing me. Well they finally caught me and they knew I wasn't the only one who did It they said they'd let me off if I told them who. But I was no snitch so I took the blame and got sent to Juvie, and ill tell you what my dad was real proud Ellie said sarcastically anyways after I did my time at Juvie my dad move us to Los Angeles and I had to start from scratch. So what about you why were you in Juvie…**

**Jackson: well basically same story except I had to go to new foster parents so I got set to this bad neighbor hood got into a group so I didn't get my ass kicked and I started to get in trouble basically doing what you did stealing stuff trashing crap and sometimes cracking open a cash register well then we jacked a car at first it was just over cash in the car then the cops showed up we jumped in the car and got out of there I had my buddy's jump out of the car when I turned a corner and they ran I got caught and sent to Juvie than I had to get sent to new foster parents that are in Los Angeles. So ya there you go…**

**Ellie: wow you know what guess were not too different after all.**

**Jackson: ya guess were not…**


	4. Chapter 5

**Back at the camp Nathan was still attempting to start a fire, Daley was rationing food, Lex was looking at some of the plan equipment, Melissa was helping Nathan, and Taylor and Eric were sunbathing.**

**Melissa: Hey has anyone seen Jackson-wait and where's Ellie?**

**Eric who had been listening in on the conversation because he was grabbing 2 bottles of water one for him and the other Taylor.**

**Eric: Wait there out there in the jungle alone with no one watching them- omg! They're probably plotting every inch we take step by step! they'll probably try and murder us in our sleep! Nathan: maybe we should probably - no I think we have to watch our backs Eric's right we could be in serious danger!**

**Eric: um ya…he said in confusion seeing as Nathan was actually agreeing with him on something.**

**Melissa: well I have one thing to say…looking behind Eric and Nathan.**

**Eric: and what would that be he said in cocky manner.**

**Ellie: watch your back she said right in Eric's ear.**

**Eric and Nathan went pale a thousand things going through their minds. Because right now there were to pretty pissed off teens standing right behind them and they just took in every word of what was just said about them. Ellie turns to Jackson.**

**Ellie: so they assume were plotting to kill them… she said in a calm cold manner.**

**Then she jumped on Eric and for a slim girl brought him to the ground saying like your one to talk you are about as trusting as a snitch! Jackson was trying to get the thrashing girl off of Eric, even though he thought Eric did deserve what was coming to him. Then Ellie jumped off Eric and went for Nathan. She kicked him between the legs and yelled and you your just an asshole you better watch you back! At that time Daley, Lex and Taylor were running up to the fire pit.**

**Daley: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!**

**Ellie: why don't you ask these to fucking bastards! They seem to know every thing… She said coldly and walk towards the juggle then sprang into a run never looking back just running, running as fast as she could.**

**Daley: what did you guys do? She said trying to be calm but was really furious.**

**Eric and Nathan stayed quite so Melissa stepped up they were talking about them behind their backs when actually really they were right behind them listening to every word.**

**Daley: who?**

**Jackson: Ellie and me these to assholes were talking about us and we just happened to walk right up behind them. He said coldly and expressionless than said I'm going to go look for her, and with that said headed into the jungle. And then Melissa told Dailey everything that was said and what happened. While Jackson searched in the jungle for the run away Ellie…**


	5. Chapter 6

**Ellie**

**After running what felt like miles she collapsed to the ground breathing hard her hands they were shaking. Uncontrollably she cried why…. why did she always have to mess things up why did she have to appear in the way that she always did as a creepy, loose canon that at any minute could just explode. Tears ran fast down her face she just wanted to be somewhere else, be someone else but what she yearned for the most was her mom. Her emotions were free and no longer controlled she wept harder and whispered…why… why mom couldn't you be here…why couldn't you just hold me like you always did…why couldn't I have died instead of you…why… Ellie was now showing the rarest thing ever, under the hard exterior was yes, a soft, young, frightened, little girl that just what'd her mom back; and to not be judged before actually getting to be known it was like that for every school since she had gained her reputation. The tears just wouldn't seem to stop, it started to rain, she stood up and walked over to a tree sliding down to the ground and weeping again she was so emotionally vulnerable right now and she hated it she hated feeling weak and helpless. Then coming out of her thoughts she heard a voice "Ellie" she looked up and saw Jackson standing before her so much sadness and pain in his eyes.**

**Jackson: Are- you okay…**

**Ellie: No… she said forceful and full of despair**

**Jackson: I'm not very good at these kinds of things like you know comfort but… then he just walked to her and knelt down wrapping his arms around her. She tensed but then relaxed finally feeling safe they sat there under the tree while the rain pored, thunder bombed, and every so often lightning lighting up the night sky. After a while they pulled out of the embracement Jackson wiped the lingering tears off her cheeks; and he looks into her eyes.**

**Jackson: it'll all be ok I'm here it'll all be ok… he says stroking her cheek and again embracing Ellie tenderly.**

**Ellie: how can you know…how can you be so sure that everything wont just go completely wrong… she said softly**

**Jackson: because even if everything does go wrong you'll still have me. He said protectively**

**Ellie: but you barley know me how come you don't think I'm creepy, just like everyone else… how come you're not judging me… she said gently**

**Jackson: because I know what its like to be the outsider and I don't judge people like that… he said tenderly**

**Ellie looks into the sapphire blue eyes of Jackson and for once smiles.**


End file.
